Die vierte Reißzahnklinge
'Die vierte Reißzahnklinge '(Im Original:All of Nothing) ist die elfte Episode der 1. Staffel von LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Sie wurde am 28.03.2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgestrahlt. Plot Diese Episode beginnt mitten in der Nacht, als ein Giftnattern-Soldat durch die dunklen Gassen von Ninjago City schleicht. Als die Ninja auftauchen, versucht er zu fliehen, doch die Ninja schaffen es, ihn zu umkreisen und zu Boden zu werfen. Also berichtet die Schlange ihnen, dass Pythor bereits auf der Spur der vierten Reißzahnklinge sei, und mehrere Tage Vorsprung hätte. Er ist zunächst stolz darauf, dass sie bald schon den großen Schlangenmeister erwecken werden, wird aber durch Zane verunsichert, der ihm erklärt, dass die Schlangen damit auch sich selbst gefährden. Zurück auf dem Flugsegler ist das ganze Team sehr besorgt über den großen Vorsprung der Schlangen im Rennen um die Reißzahnklingen. Lloyd schlägt vor, den Schlupfwinkel der Schlangen zu suchen, dort einzudringen und die drei übrigen Klingen zu stehlen, bevor Pythor mit der vierten zurückkommt, doch Garmadon erinnert ihn daran, dass sie keine Ahnung haben, wo sich dieser Schlupfwinkel befindet. In diesem Moment erkennt Nya, dass die Schlangen sich unterirdisch bewegen müssen, und prüft die mit dem Sonar-Scanner des Seglers nach. Tatsächlich haben die Schlangen ein ganzes Gängesystem angelegt, das alle Schlangengräber verbindet, wobei das Grab der Würgeboas anscheinend am meisten bewacht wird. Also machen die Ninja, Nya und Wu nach dort auf, während Lloyd und Garmadon auf dem Flugsegler warten. In die unterirdische Festung eingedrungen, schaffen es die Ninja leicht, die Schlangen zu besiegen: Jay kann mit seiner Rüstung den Bissen der Beißvipern wiederstehen, Kai macht mit geschlossenen Augen Spinjitzu, um nicht von den Hypnokobras erwischt zu werden, Cole hält die Luft an und kann sich so den Umarmungen der Würgeboas entziehen und Zane aktiviert die Falkenkamera, durch die er alles wie der Falke sieht, um trotz der Wirkung ihres Giftes die Giftnattern zu bekämpfen. Leider gelingt es den Ninja dennoch nicht, die Reißzahnklingen zu stehlen, denn sie lösen im letzten Moment eine Falle aus, durch die sie in einen Käfig gesperrt werden, gerade rechtzeitig, damit Pythor, der gerade mit der letzten Klinge zurückkehrt, sich über sie lustig machen kann. Währenddessen ist Lloyd wütend auf seinen Vater, weil er ihn dabei erwischt hat, wie er wichtige Daten vom Computer des Flugseglers löschen wollte. Dieser meint, das Böse läge ihm eben wortwörtlich im Blut, woraufhin Lloyd erwiedert, dass er dann besser nicht zurückgekommen wäre. Als kurz drauf ein Hilferuf von Nya auf der Brücke ankommt, meint Lloyd noch, Garmadon solle besser zurück in die Unterwelt gehen, und bricht auf, um auf seiner ersten Mission als grüner Ninja die Gruppe zu retten. Zurück in der Festung wurden die Ninja, Wu und Nya inzwischen in einen größeren Käfig gesperrt, der, wie der Sensei erklärt, aus einem Material besteht, gegen das ihre Elemntarkräfte wirkungslos sind und hoch über dem Raum hängt. Unter ihnen vekündet Pythor gerade, dass er die vierte Reißzahnklinge gefunden hat, was ihnen ermöglicht, den großen Schlangenmeister zu befreien. Sofort befiehlt der Anacondrai den anderen Schlangen, nach Ouroboros, dem Gefängnis des Schlangenmeisters zu gehen, aber sie weigern sich. Eine Würgeboa erinnert daran, wie lange sie gebraucht haben, um diese Gänge anzulegen, und Acidicus meint, sie sollten zuerst ihren Sieg feiern. Als auch Skales ihn drängt, gibt Pythor nach, woraufhin die Schlangen in Jubel ausbrechen und beschließen, ein großes Turnier zu veranstalten. Währenddessen will Kai seinen Fluchtplan umsetzen, indem er sich zunächste mit Jays Haargel zwischen den Käfiggittern durchzwängt und sich dann von Kette zu Kette zum Ausgang schwingt. Das gelingt ihm auch, jedoch wartet am ersehnten Ziel kein geringerer als Pythor selbst. Um weitere Störungen zu vermeiden, bindet er die Ninja und ihre Freunde am Käfig fest. Wenig später trifft Lloyd ein und legt einen dramatisch-schusseligen Auftritt hin. Er fordert Pythor heraus, muss aber bald einsehen, dass er zu unerfahren ist, um gegen die Schlangenhorde anzukommen. Glücklicherweise taucht da Lord Garmadon mit der Skelettarmee auf. Er gibt zu, dass er das Böse in sich nicht bezwingen kann, andere Böse aber durchaus, da, wenn jemand Ninjago beherrscht, ''er ''das sein soll. Der völlig überraschte Pythor erinnert die Skelette daran, dass Garmadon ihren Anführer getötet hat, worauf Kruncha nur mit einem knappen "Jeder hasst Schlangen" antwortet. Während sich Skelette und Schlangen bekämpfen, befreit Lloyd seine Freunde. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es, die vier Klingen zu stehlen, während Garmadon Pythor zum Rückzug zwingt. Mit dne Reißzahnklingen im Besitz eilen die Ninja, Wu Nya und Garmadon zurück zum Flugsegler, während die Skelette ihren Kampf gegen die Schlangen fortsetzen. Als sie zurück an Bord sind, bereitet Garmadon sich auf seine Abreise vor. Er erzählt seinem Sohn, dass er nichts mehr für ihn tun könne und dass er stolz auf ihn sei, auch wenn das Schicksal sie zu Gegnern im unausweichbaren letzten Kampf gemacht habe. Lloyd geht zu den anderen, die auf der Brücke ihren Sieg feiern. Als Lloyd ihnen berichtet, dass sein Vater gegangen ist, sind sich alle einig, dass es diesen Erfolg ohne den dunklen Lord nie gegeben hätte und sprechen einen Toast auf ihn aus. Sensei Wu erklärt den anderen, dass sie die Klingen am nächsten Tag im Vulkan zerstören können. Dies hört auch Pythor, der sich an Bord des Seglers geschlichen und die Feier beobachtet hat. Der König der Schlangen lacht böse, bevor er sich wieder unsichtabr macht, um die Klingen zurückzuholen und die Ninja ein für allemal zu vernichten. Besetzung (In alphabeitischer Reihenfolge) * Acidicus (General der Giftnattern) - John Novak (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Colle) * Fangtom (General der Beißvipern) - Mackenzie Gray (Synchronisiert von Stefan Gossler) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Kruncha (Skelett-General) - Brian Drummond (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Lloyd Garmadon (Grüner Ninja) - Jilian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Christian Zeiger) * Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Nuckal (Skelett-General) - Brian Drummond (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Pythor (General der Anacondrai/König der Schlangen) - Michael Dobson (Synch. von Klaus-Peter Grap) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhard Prüter) * Skales (General der Hypnokobras) - Ian James Corlett (Synchronisiert von Rainer Fritzsche) * Skalidor (General der Würgeboas) - Michael Dobson (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Fehler * Als Jay sich gegen Fangtom wehrt, ist die Rüstung an seinem Arm einen Moment lang blau statt silbern. * Es ist unbekannt, wie die Schlangen die Ninja entwaffnet haben, nachdem sie die Käfigfalle ausgelöst haben, vor allem, weil Nya noch ihren Samurai-Anzug trug. * Als der Samurai-Anzug von den Schlangen verkettet wird verschwindet er, bis er später, als Lloyd die Ninja befreit , wieder auftaucht. Trivia * Die Skelettarmee hat in dieser Folge (mit Ausnahme von Kruncha und Nuckal, die öfters Cameos haben) ihren ersten und einzigen Auftritt ausserhalb von den TV-Specials. * Pythor fesselt die Ninja mit etwas, das aussieht wie schwarze Mini-Schlangen, die die Hände der Ninja mit ihren Mäulern halten. * In dieser Episode tritt Lloyd zum ersten Mal im Anzug des grünen Ninja auf. Dieser ähnelt bereits seinem späteren DX-Anzug, hat aber noch keine Rüstung an den Schultern und ist an Lloyds kindliche Größe angepasst. * In dem Schrank auf der Brücke des Flugseglers, aus dem Lloyd sich eine Waffe ziehen will, befinden sich alle "Haupt-Waffen" der Ninja: Ein Schwert, eine Sense, zwei Nunchakus, zwei Wurfsterne, ein Holzstab und ein Bumerang. * Der deutsche Titel der Episode weist auf die vierte Reißzahnklinge hin, mit der die Schlangen den Schlangenmeister hätten erwecken könenn. Der englische ist eine Abwandlung des Sprichworts ''All or Nothing ''(Deutsch: Alles oder nichts), und ist eine Referenz auf die riskanten Taten, die die Ninja in dieser Episode begehen: Sie dringen einfach planlos in die Festung ein, Kai startet einen rcht riskanten Fluchtversuch und Lloyd begibt sich, obwohl untrainiert und unerfahren, ebenfalls in die Festung. * Kurz bevor die Ninja in die unterirdische Festung eindringen, kann man im Hintergrund einige Felsmalereien erkennen, die zukünftige Ereignisse darstellen, wie die Suche nach den Reißzahnklingen oder der große Schlangenmeister, der Wu frisst. Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:2012